paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Six Siege: Paw Patrol (Map Description)
This is a map description for the Paw Patrol: Rainbow Six Game Modes * Terrorist Hunt * Hostage Rescue * Hold Area * Bomb Defusal * Situations Maps Adventure Bay University= Bartlett University The Paw Patrol takes their first experience and witness the work of team rainbow During the threat and launch the Article 5 Operation where the CTU's need to defuse the bomb before threat comes Jake's Cabin=Chatlet At the Jake's Mountain after Rubble, Jake and Rocky repaired it. in a bruising winter. it serves as a devastating arena for the rainbow as they begin to Fortify and attack the Chatlet Philippine Isles Consulate= Consulate Somewhere on Adventure bay the Philippine Consulate is now assaulted with many attacking and holding positions with a deadly close range combat PAW Patrol Military Base= Hereford Base The Paw Patrol is trained under the supervision of team Rainbow at the Paw Patrol Military Base where many Pups trained rescues and battles and a perfect place to test the Siege gameplay. Porter House= House An Operator is now tasked to rescue at least 2 hostages or defuse a bomb inside the Porter House. and a favorable map to have a classic gameplay. Barkingburg Palace=Kafe Dostoyevsky At the night on Barkingburg where the Operatives needs to retake the Palace from the terrorists during the eve of Mission Paw. Paw Patrol Air Hangar= Presidential Airplane One of the Iconic Situations of the Paw Patrol is a hostage and bomb defusal at the Air Patroller Hangar where the Defenders must secure the Base while the Attacker need to save or defuse to make a battle worthwhile Flounder= Yacht The Flounder is sailing across Adventure Bay during Winter until the Boat hits A Massive Iceberg Breaking the Hull and the Paw Patrol and the Team Rainbow sends Operatives to secure the area as an Unknown Submarine docks near the Area Goodway Ranch- Border Somewhere across the City limits the Goodway ranch is now captured by Bandits and the Team Rainbow is headed there to regain the Ranch and the Border. Lookout- Skyscraper The Lookout during the Dawn and Hazy at the rising Base of Adventure bay serves as a severe Battleground for the Operators Adventure Bay Coastline Party- Coastline The Coastline on Adventure bay is a place where Days and nights party lasts until it turns into a hasty Test fields for GEO and the Sea Patrol. Seaside Villa Somewhere at Samal the Paw Patrol sets sail using the sea Patroller and tries an Attempt to breach and defuse the bomb planted on the Villa. Adventure Bay Carnival- Theme Park The Adventure bay Carnival is one of the main attractions of the Bay until the white Masks begins to stage an assault, bomb plantation and, hostage scenario. THe Paw Patrol will save the Day in a crazy scenario. Barkingburg Turrets- Mok Myeok Tower At the Highest Turrets of Barkigburg at the Distant Part of the Castle is a fortified base and Turret to protect the Palace from Danger Villa The Adventure Bay Villa is a stunning location for the dignitaries to relax. settled on the coastlines on the countryside as the sun sets. when Ryder received intel about Humdinger's occupation and begins to form a private military corporation which is illegalCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Locations Category:Video Game References